


Absurd

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [58]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been naughty and it might be the Rogues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absurd

Luke was in the middle of writing a report, with Wedge’s help, when Commander Thelex burst into his office, without knocking or announcing himself.

“This is the last time, Skywalker. If you can’t control your pilots I’ll bring their behavior to the attention of someone with more authority.” The man was so angry he was almost foaming at the mouth.

“I’m sorry, Commander, but I don’t know what you are talking about.” Luke exchanged a worried look with Wedge and stood up.

“Come with me and I’ll show you.” He turned and stalked out of the office, Wedge and Luke scrambling to follow. He didn’t say another word until they had reached the hanger, one that had been assigned to Intrepid, the recently commissioned A-Wing squadron. He pointed to the closest A-Wing, so angry he couldn’t form words at first.

Luke stared at the fighter, not sure what to say either. They were usually nice craft, but the three he could see from the doorway had all been painted an absurd shade of purple and had yellow stripes crossing from cockpit to fuselage. From the corner of his eye he saw Wedge cover his mouth, probably trying to prevent laughter from escaping, and he cleared his throat the draw the irate Commander’s attention. “I’m guessing that your accusation has to do with the paint job?”

“Paint job! This is an atrocity, not a ‘job’, and your Rogues are responsible.” He was still pointing at the ugly ships, and Luke’s patience was running out fast.

“Do you have any proof of that, Commander?” Luke knew that it was likely true, and he could probably name the specific pilots involved, but if he didn’t have to reprimand them or acknowledge this incident in their records, he wouldn’t. And he was tired of people making accusations without anything to back them up.

“Well, no, but it doesn’t take much to know who was involved.” Thelex lowered his hand and looked startled for a moment, not used to being questioned about his assertions.

“That’s interesting, but rumor or gossip, or even past behavior isn’t enough to get someone in trouble, unless there is evidence against them. Find proof, and I’ll listen, but until then? I’ve got work to do.” Luke nodded to the other Commander, and grabbed Wedge’s arm to pull him with as he left the hanger. He waited until they reached his office again and the door was closed. “It was Wes, wasn’t it?”

Wedge nodded, “With those colors? Absolutely. That jerk didn’t even invite me to help.”


End file.
